I Want to be Adored
by Tititimelow
Summary: Naomi works as an intern, Emily is a musician. Once they're wrapped up in each other's love, can they get past all the low points, making it out together? Emily and Naomi POV
1. Cheap drinks

**_Hello my lovely readers, this is my first fanfic, but get ready because it's going to be a very long one. Full of lust, romance, want, and need WITH very quality smut scenes (in my opinion at least.) Sit back, relax and read away and please don't forget to write a review. A new chapter will be uploaded every other day, shall we begin?_**

**i do NOT own skins, though i would die if i did!**

It was another cold cloudy day here in Bristol and here I am walking my arse to bloody fucking work. My job at the moment is as an intern for some stupid bloke whom Effy, (my best mate) told me payed well and would only have me doing few simply tasks throughout the day. Once i entered the small building where he holds his business I was fucking shivering due to the damn weather in this town.

"Morning Naomi," cane a voice straight from my left. It was Louis, my wanker of a boss. "Good morning, Louis, what will i be helping with today?" He handed me a long list full of chores such as picking up his dry cleaning across town at 4.25p.m or getting him his usual lunch across the street at 12.15p.m sharp.

I shrugged, letting a small quiet sigh escape from my lips. This was going to be another long fucking day working in hell. Taking the list, I turned around about ready to exit the small building to get some work done when i felt a masculine hand reach around, giving my bum a tight squeeze. "Erm, excuse my Louis, but what in the actual FUCK do you think you're getting at?!" I shouted at him. Fucking hell, i don't even know why on earth i settled for such a job. Oh wait, yeah i actually do. I settled for this shitty job because my true love is writing. It takes my mind off of all the bullshit that's circling the world, you know? I just need some extra cash so i can bring a few of my stores to get looked at.

"Touching a mighty fine fit arse babe, what does it fucking look like?" Louis said to me with his eyebrows wiggling up and down. Keep your cool Naomi, keep your fucking cool and do it for the cash i told myself. "As lovely as you are Louis, I really should get going," and without another word I was already out of that building and onto the sidewalk. Another fun day in the life of Naomi fucking Campbell.

After running all around town doing everything on the list, I was on my way back to lock up. Taking my phone out it was only 6.20p.m, thank fuck, at least something was on my side. I dropped by the office to drop off everything, i locked up and grabbed my bag off of my desk to begin my walk home. Taking out a fag and letting the soothing feeling of nicotine take over through my body. Luckily I only life about two blocks away from work so within no time, I found myself stomping out the butt to my fag outside of my flat.

I live in a small flat on the corner of the street, across from a little park. With brick walls on the outside and a bright blue front door, I think it's rather cut actually, though Effy begs to differ. I live with my best mate Effy, she's been my best mate since i can remember, which i think only goes back to college. She's always been there for my no matter what the fuck i was on about. I love that girl to death, seriously. Effy had been the only person to be there for me when I came out to my mother and even though she took it well, it still gave me so much comfort knowing Effy was there for me in the end, even if my mother had rejected me.

"Is that you Naoms?" I heard Eff shout from the kitchen as i walked through the door. Walking into the kitchen to find her on her little laptop with a glass of wine and a lit spliff resting between her lips. I yanked it from her mouth and put it up to mine, taking a deep long drag and letting the smoke flow through my mouth. "Busy day with Louis i'm taking it?" she asked me with a smirk creeping up on her face. I nodded, taking another slow drag and then setting the spliff down in the ashtray.

"Yeah, real busy. The fucking tosser grabbed my fucking arse, again!" Effy instantly let out a serious of laughs escape from her lips, making it hard for me to keep a straight face. "We're going out tonight Naoms, so get washed up, yeah?" Effy said to me with her 'i know i sound like i don't want to get wasted, but i will' tone of voice. "What, why! I have been running across town and back all day. I'm tired Eff, fucking tired." She looked up from her computer screen, "I've got a interview with some band at a local pub, I think you can handle for a hour or so Naoms. We'll show up, do the interview, have a few drinks and we'll leave, yeah?" Ok, i can do a few drinks, but nothing is worse then getting pissing trashed on a night before work. I nodded and wet upstairs to change.

We where out the door, walking our way through beautiful night time Bristol. Effy works as a editor/interviewer for some music magazine and it's rather popular actually. Eff loves her job a lot, which makes me kind of jealous because I fucking can not wait for the day I quit working as a shit intern for Louis and actually make money doing something i enjoy.

When we finally reached the pub it looks like a complete shit hole, dear god. "Are you sure this is the place Eff? This seriously looks like i'm going to find a rat tail in my pint or something." As usual, she just gave me her signature smirk and walked up the stairs, inside the pub. I took my pack out of my pockets, placing a fag between my lips before I remembered, "fucks sake," i muttered out loud to myself. Effy has my fucking lighter.

Before i could make a move to put it away, someone flicked their light in front of me, so out of habit, I leaned in to the light with my fag. Taking a very _very_ deep drag whilst I closed my eyes to feel the familiar feel of nicotine in my body, I mumbled a quick thank you to whoever helped solve my issue of finding a light.

A petite redheaded girl emerged out form under the street lamp with eyes such a dark shade of brown, I could really tell if they where black or some chocolate infused brown. "Yeah, no problem," the mysterious girl said in response with a quick smile forming on her lips. We stood there for a few seconds in a awkward silence smoke before she broke it. "I'm Emily by the way, and you are?" I took another drag and turned over so i could look her in those big brown eyes of hers. "Naomi," I replied a bit too quiet. She was actually really fucking gorgeous, holy fucking hell, totally my type also. Wait, what the fuck Naomi you don't have a type, ugh i'm such a wanker.

Emily smiled brightly at me and my god, her smile, eyes, hair. It was all utter perfection. "Well Naomi," Emily said while stomping out her fag with the bottom of her shoe. Black vans she was wearing, could this girl get any more perfect, choosing comfort over looks? "If you'd fancy a drink or two, we can take this 'party' inside and i'll buy you drink?" and with that i stomping out my own fag, following her into the pub completely hypnotized.

_**So there you have it, the first chapter. I hope i didn't disopoint any of you, but i promise it's going to get very entertaining! Next chapter will be up in few days, and please don't forget to leave a review? Also, feel free to follow me on twitter for updates exct exct 'ttisperfect' XxX**_

.

.


	2. Red Reality

_**Oh my god, i'm so sorry I haven't updated. Im only allowed on the computer on weekends from now on, but here's a chapter because I don't want to disappoint! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, i have heaps of great ideas for this story ;) x**_

**I do not own Skins**

I smiled at this Emily character before nodding and throwing my butt into the streets. She walked up the steps and into the pub with my following close behind. When walking into this pub, the first thing I noticed was the cover band that was playing on a small stage in the back and out of all bands they could be covering, it was The Addicts, and i fucking _love _The Addicts. Smiling at that fact Emily and I made our way over to the bar.

The place wasn't nearly as rubbish as I had expected it to be. "What would you like Naomi," Emily asked me shyly. "Oh uhh, just a vodka on ice, please." Emily shot me a small smile and then turned round to speak with the man attending the bar. "Oy! That one with you Ems? Shit, she's fit as fuck babes!" It was the bartender talking with Emily, which only made me scoff a bit under my breath. The man had short brown hair, quit some fucked up teeth and a green polo tee with the collar popped up. My god, i could already tell what a wanker this one was.

Emily's face soon was overcome with a blush making her face almost as read as her hair was before she had quietly said "Uhm, actually Cook, she happens to just be a friend..I guess." So his name is Cook huh, well that kind of explains it. Wanker with a wanker's name. "Oh shit, sorry Emilio man, thought she'd be another one of them quality shags of yours," Cook said shooting a wink over my way, handing the drinks to Emily. It was my turn to blush, but at the fact that Emily must be into girls..perfect. We made our way to a table near the corner of the stage.

Taking a gigantic gulp of the vodka down feeling that familiar burning sensation making its way down my throat, fucking hell i love it every time. "Woah, slow down, cheers" Emily said joining me in my sudden drinking binge. We both put our drinks down at the same time and she blushed quickly taking her bottom lip between her teeth. God, this girl really is fucking gorgeous I thought to myself while taking in all of her features. Perfect legs, hips I could already picture myself grabbing, a quality bum, perfect sized tits, oh god. I looked down at our glasses noting that they where both empty "You fancy a pint? My round?" Emily shot me a bright smile before replying "As lovely as that does sound Naomi, I've got myself a interview and then i go on stage at 10.30. Kind of have to stay a little sober."

"Right sorry," I could feel myself slowly start getting red. "I'm going to grab one then, be back shortly," and with that I quickly excused myself heading near the bar. Midway I found myself being stopped by a devious looking Effy "Oh wow, thought you fucked off," I had told her with a small growing smirk on my face. She just laughed at my comment "Naomi, i'm here for work. I have been interviewing all fucking night and my next one isn't for another 15 minutes or so so, you fancy a pint?" I bit my lip and nodded. We both finally reached the bar, "Cook!" I shouted at him "two pints of Stella, yeah?" He grinned and started filling up the glasses "I like you blondie, very demanding, almost dominatrix like, but who's your friend?" Effy gave him her best smirk (as usual) and leaned over the counter, full well knowing that her tits where hanging out and being waved in his face "I'm Effy and thanks for the drinks" she said to him, grabbing the two beers and walking away. Fucking Effy always being such a tease!

"Lets grab that booth, yeah?" Effy said already making her way over to it. Fuck me, I forgot about Emil. "Hey uhm Eff, actually I got a table near the stage with a real lovely girl," I told her and pointed to the table with the red head at, bobbing her head to the music. They don't come cuter than that i'm nearly positive. "Mkay..let's not keep her waiting then," and before I know it Effy was making her way over to the table.

When finally reaching the table Emily eyed both of us wearing a confused look on her face. "Uh, Emily this is Effy my best mate." Effy smile and shook Emily's had "Well excuse me if i'm wrong _Emily, _but aren't I suppose to be interviewing you in about ten minutes or so? You're in Downhill Meltdown, correct?" Effy had a huge smirk growing across her face. Well fuck me, I would be getting to know someone who Effy is suppose to be getting to know.

"Yeah, I believe i am!" Emily said back to Effy. Both Eff and I just took sips off our beer. We all sat there making very entertaining small talk for a good ten minutes or so, "Oh my god, i fucking love this song. We all have to dance!" Emily jumped up excitedly looking between Effy and I. Hey, i'd be pretty damn stupid to not accept the invite of getting close to this strikingly gorgeous redheaded godess, so fuck it! Downing the rest of my pint in nearly record timing I made my way over to the floor where Effy and Emily already fucked off to.

Emily fixed herself in front of my, swaying her hips left to right with her arms snaking their way up and above her head. I placed my hands on her hips, fixing myself in the beat she's lost herself into and slowly moving with her. Emily turned around so that she was looking up at me, moving in closer and close. She wrapped her arms around my neck and bucked her hips into mine rather quickly. There was not a single centimeter between us and I was loving every fucking minute of it. Continuing in our dancing, i lowered my head a bit to take in the smell of her, smiling when she smelt fucking awesome like coconut, beaches and just fucking fun, It brought a smile on my face. Looking around I noticed Effy was making dancing with the bartender, Cook. Oh fucks sake, she always does have a thing for wankers dear god.

Feeling the alcohol work it's way through my veins I looked down at Emily, staring her in those big brown orbs then to her lips. I wanted to kiss her, not saying I wanted to would be a understatement, I needed to kiss her. She licked her lips and slowly made her way up and near my face when i felt a tap on my back. "Even though you two look like you're really getting it on, I have to steal away Emily for that interview I kind of came her to do." Effy said to me, smiling brightly and sending me a quick wink i'm positive was un noticed by Emily. Both of use where blushing frantically and if I could kiss Effy at any given moment, I would gladly do so right here right now.

Emily shot me a smile saying "Er, you'll have to excuse me, I'm sorry" and with that the both of them where making their way to the back of the stage disappearing behind some door that read 'employees only.' For a remainder of the time I was there I sat up at the bar, having a rather lovely yet wasted conversation with Cook. He's actually a real nice and hilarious guy, which i appreciated very much and the fact that he threw in three or four beers on the house. I still couldn't believe that I, Naomi Campbell, was actually kind of starting to fancy someone whom I just met on top of it all. Fucks sake, it's probably just the drinks talking right now, but I mean it's not like I _would _mind taking her behind this greasy pub and shagging her brains out against the brick wall.

"Then before I know what was happening, the chick came literally gallons all over my fucking face! It was a bloody glorious sight actually Naomikin man! Though she taste a bit like week old cheese she did.." Cook mumbled on. Nod and smile was all I was able to bring myself to do. My mind was focused on more important things such as, when the fuck would Effy be done with that bloody interview?!

_**.**_

_**until next time!**_

.


	3. Whenever You're Ready

_**Bonjour mes belles personnes! **_**_It's six in the morning on a weekend and I'm extreamly hungover and sick, so I thought, fuck it for Chris! i'm going to write :) Also, thank you for the lovely reviews on my last chapter and the one shot, you're all perfect! x _**

**I do not own Skins.**

It's a monday aftersoon and I find myself in line at Starbucks to pick up Louis coffee, _as fucking usual._ Waiting in such a long time I was greatful for because my mind has been on one thing ever since Friday and that one thing happend to small, bright red and the loveliest smile I have ever fucking seen. After Effy stole her away from me on Friday I never saw her again. Cook ended up feeding me too much to drink and I found myself completely wrecked, so I made my way home, making sure telling Cook to tell Eff I left.

On Saturday morning during breakfast Effy wouldn't stop scolding me for having a thing for this redheaded godess. She knows me all too well to remember I am Naomi fucking Campbell and I do not get involved with people, whatsoever. Emily thought something about her had me begging for more. She's gorgeous, absolutly fucking stunning. So after filling Effy in on how much I praised Emily, she gave me her number (they had exchanged numbers to do another interview sometime.) Effy said she was absolutly lovely to sit down and have a very detailed conversation all about Emily. Fuck, i'd kill to have her just sit down and tell me all about herself.

After I got the coffee and made my way back to the office, I was sitting at my desk cup of coffee in hand and Emily's number in the other. What am I going to say? Should I text or actually ring her? So many question ran through my mind and I ended up letting my shy personality have the best of me and decided not to call her, yet at least.

"I gave Emily your number early today," Effy stated from the kitchen as I was sat on the sofa watching tv. "You..why, did she ask for it?!" I asked with a sudden spark of hope. "No, I just know you well enough to know you wouldn't be the one calling her first," she stated with that fucking smirk on her face. _bitch _I muttered under my breathe to myself. She probably made me sound fucking pathetic too, hey you remember Naomi from Friday she's a shy bitch and wants you to call her. Something along those lines definitly.

"And just to clear all those rude thoughts I know you're thinking right now because all I told her was it seemed like you too got along well and she then asked me for you number." Oh fucking thank you, praise the lord Effy Stonem. "Thanks Eff," I said. Laying there an hour or two later, with Effy finally joining me we sat watching the tv still, spliff in hand.

Our show was inturupted by the sound of my rington piercing through the room, _she looks like sex, sex, sex, sex, _Effy started laughing as usual because it's our favorite inside joke that song, She looks like sex by Mike Posner. It was a number I didn't reconize but I answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"uh, Hi, Naomi?" the voice on the other end said

"Yes? Do I know you?"

"Yeah actually, it's Emily. Emily from Friday at the pub?"

"Oh right, Emily hi," I smiled instantly

"Hi _giggle _Effy gave me your number this morning because I asked for it, hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all, it's always such a pleasure talking with you. You are quit lovely to talk to" I felt a sudden bost of confidence.

"As you are too, but I um have a spare ticket for this show tomorrow night and if you didn't have any plans I thought maybe you'd like to come? It's a Dinsoaur Jr show, they're my favorite"

The thought of getting to spend time with Emily had me saying yes straight away. I didn't know who this Dinosaur Jr band was but if Emily likes them then I like them as well, I hope? We set up details like her picking me up at five. I've also never been to a live concert before, never really had the desire to see some band play their most popular songs for a half hour then you go home. Not worth it in my opinion, but hey, first time for everything right?

"I'm going to take a wild random guess that by the way you're smiling, taking it that was Emily?" Effed asked me then threw a pillow at me. I felt myself start to blush, hard "Yes." I squeaked out then biting my lip. "And?" Effy said throwing more pillows my way. "She's invited me to some concert tomorrow so I told her i'd go." While saying that scentence it was nearly impossible not to have the biggest smile on my face. Gosh, the things this girl already makes me feel is incredible.

Effy caught on instantly and since she does happen to know me better than I probably know myself, she jumped up and off the sofa then only to pounce onto me seconds later. She was stradling me and started tickling me under my armpits, the spot where she knows I hate. Reacting instantly I burst out in laughter pushing at Effy's shoulders trying to get her away from me. "Naomi Campbell likes someone, aww isn't this just the cutest thing I have ever seen," Eff said between her own laughter. "I barley know the girl, how can I know if I like her, gosh Eff!" I was finally able to say when she stopped and got off me.

"Hey, if it's really _love at first sight _like your fucking face makes it out to be, then you know you like her Naomi," she said with one raised eyebrow and smirk. "Whatever," and with that I was up and off the sofa making my way upstairs to my room. On my way up I hear Eff shout up at me _I know you Naoms! You love me. _Fucking Effy, I do fucking love that girl.

Once I reached my room I made my way over to my bed, pulling out my laptop. If i'm going to go to a concert to a band I don't even know I mine as well get to know the band a little. Also I kind of just wanted to get a listen to whatever music Emily likes, since music does kind of show who you are. It's like a persons personality. Typing in youtube then to the search box I typed in the bands name, Dinosaur Jr. _Hmm, unique _I thought to myself at the name. Once the results came up I scrolled down the page looking for a song title that catches my eye. It's what I always do when i'm about to listen to a band I haven't heard before.

I ended up clicking on a song called Pieces, off of the album Farm. Turning the volume all the way up I pressed play, grabbed a spliff and layed back onto my bed. The song started out with a fucking wicked guitar riff and a brilliant beat on the drums. I lit my spliff and brought it up to my mouth, taking a long drag breathing in deeply. I layed there smoking spliff after spliff and listened to i'm pretty sure every Dinosaur Jr song ever made. I even bought a song for my ipod, and I _**never** _buy my music, but this band seems to have fucking amazing talent and has brilliant music.

I made a note to myself to bring some extra cash tomorrow so I could buy a t-shirt or something.

I was woken up by the alarm on my phone. It was one of those mornings where your bed seems like your long lost lover and you just want to spend the whole day with it, I felt so warm and cozzy the last thing I wanted to do was get up and go to fucking work. The time read 6.30am, so with that I got my lazzy arse up and made my way to the loo for a nice refreshing shower.

After I was finally done with my morning process, applying the last bits of eyeliner I made my way downstairs already smelling the sweet aroma of coffee Effy made every morning. "Morning Eff," I greeted her once I walked in the kitchen opening cabnits to grab a coffee mug. "Morning Naoms, sleep well? I found you passed out, lit spliff in hand and music blasting." We both shared a fit of giggles as I got my coffee and sat down across from Eff. "Excited for tonight are we?" She stated into the room. Here it comes again, I felt the blush slowly creep it's way on my face. "A bit, you could say so..maybe, no-yeah," oh great Naomi, that was definitly a stable believeable truthful answer, well done.

"I'm going to take that as a yes, but no need to worry. She's a lovely girl actually. Very fit too, I like your taste Naoms." She said with a wink sent my way. I giggled and we both agreed that Emily is well fit and I feel extreamly greatful for the fact that I get to spend my evening with her later. Now that's something that will get me through my work day.

"Alright, well i'm off. I'll see you later, yeah?" Effy nodded and said her goodbyes and we parted ways for the rest of the day. I'm actually really nervous about tonight because the last thing I want is to make a complete tit of myself. I want to impress the red head, I want to show her i'm not all-borning Naomi Campbell, the girl most people take not of me as. They just don't get past my shy wall, like Effy has to get to really know me. Like know how I get well fucked up always and that I can manage to drink most people under the table since I have been drinking alcohol since I was fourteen, so you could say I was a bit exspirianced on that side.

Whatever happens tonight though happens for a reason, and I fucking hope that one reason is red.

.

**_Well there you have it. The next chapter is going to be amazing, I have it all planned out in my head. Also, I highly recomend looking up Dinosaur Jr if you haven't heart of them, and it you do look them up comment what song you listened to! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks :) xx_**


	4. The show Part l

_**This chapter is all Naomily, so I have my fingers crossed you guys will hopefully enjoy this one :)**_

_****_**I do not own Skins.**

****It was five when I last checked my phone and I had pretty much done my full day at work. Louis let me go early surprisingly and he didn't make any sexual comments on my work outfit whatsoever, that was even a bigger shock to me. I started on my walk home with my daily routine, smoke a cigarette and stroll along slowly so I can have time with my thoughts.

Tonight was the night that Emily's taking me to a show, the show of her favorite band Dinosaur Jr. I didn't know whether to be more excited about spending actual time with her or listening to her favorite music live. Either way I'm pretty sure we're going to have a good time, or at least I can hope so? Before I know it I was met by my bright blue door. I put my cigarette out and unlocked the front door, walking in.

"Eff, i'm home," I shouted as I made my way up the stairs and into my room. 6.08pm the time read, So that leaves me with a little under a hour to get dressed. I can manage. I stripped myself of my usual work clothes and grabbed a towel to make my way over to the shower. The steaming hot water had me feeling not as nervous as I have been through out the whole day, thank fuck for that.

Once I made my way back to my room with only a light blue towel wrapped around my torso I nearly jumped out of my own fucking skins, "what the FUCK Eff, give me a heads up next time!" Effy was sat on my bed only for me not to notice her so I let my towel drop straight to the floor, literally giving the girl a free fucking show.

"Oh Naoms, it's not like I haven't seen your goods," Effy said to me almost sounding a bit to seductive for my liking. "Yeah well, still it's weird Eff. anyways help me pick something out for tonight. Not to girly and not to plain, I mean what do people even wear to a concert? I don't want to look out of place or anyt-" I was cut off by Effy laughing _very _loudly.

"Calm down first of all and second, just wear a blood t-shirt and some skinny jeans. You will be jumping all around and getting sweaty so..don't go with trying to dress to impress Naoms." Leave it to Effy to know fucking everything as always. "Anyway, i'll leave you to it," and with that she was up and making her way out of my room.

I decided with my favorite pair of dark blue skinny jeans, classic black and white high tops and a blueish/greenish flannel._ Yeah fuck you Eff, not taking your advice. _I also made sure I was to bring a few spliffs because from what i've seen on the tv people always complain of concerts that smell of skunk, so with that, I grabbed five in total. Storing them in my favorite cigarette case, slipping it into my pants.

"Oh Naomi, I will admit, if Emily doesn't jump on you tonight, when you get home i'm pretty sure I will," Effy said to me as I entered the kitchen. She was sitting in front of her laptop, open beer, spliff in hand. It made me smirk always seeing her like this. Her comments like that though don't seem to really bother me anymore, I mean Eff and I did date a while back. It was a serious relationship, but sooner than later we figured it was just getting to much for the both of us to handle. One thing led to another and we settled on just being mates.

So since then we've lived together and I haven't really found it uncomfortable and we do seem to flirt here and there, so it wasn't anything i wasn't used to. "Yeah well, you won't be putting a single hand on this," I said while turning around. Eff just laughed and offered me the spliff.

__A shared spliff and a beer later I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and it read,

_Emily calling..._

I answered straight away

"Hi"

"Hi Naomi, i'm kind of outside your flat. _giggle"_

"Oh alright, i'll be right out"

I grabbed my bag, said my goodbyes to Effy and made my way outside. There she stood with the cutest fucking grin on her face. "Hi," she greeted me with a hug "Hi Emily." The hug lasted longer than both of us intended i'm pretty sure, but I wasn't complaining. Emily smelled like roses tonight and I fucking loved it. "I hope you don't mind, but this is our ride," Emily said gesturing to this orange scooter parked in front of my flat. The scooter was a bright shade of orange with a few stickers here and there, which where stickers of Misfits, The Adicts, Dinosaur Jr, The Sweet and many many more 80's and 90's bands. _Could she get any more perfect?_

I shook my head because really I didn't mind at all. It's the perfect excuse to be closer to her than intended, I mean I get to sit behind her hands around her waist? Why would I be complaining? "Ok perfect," she said hoping onto the scooter. I wasn't far behind following her same movements sitting behind her, arms around her waist. I felt comforting feeling this close to someone, someone who was so petite, so gorgeous, so fucking beautiful and sweet.

Once we where off and driving the cold wind blowing against my face felt amazing. I felt alive, more alive than I have since dating Effy. Something about this girl just gets to me and i'm not sure why or how but I am sure that I like it. The whole ride there Emily kept turning around and sending me the cutest brightest smiles I have ever seen. Every time she smiled I smiled and gripped her a little tighter.

;;

Once we got to the parking lot of the venue it was a big arena with shit ton of cars in the parking lot, but thank god for Emily and her partner in crime, _the scooter _we parked with the rest of the motorcycles, mopeds, bicycles exct near the front. "Have you ever been to a show Naomi?" Emily asked me as we where making our way to the entrance of the building. I shook my head because I didn't want to have to explain to her why I haven't, I'd be too embarrassed. "Well, i'm glad I get to share this experience with you then. You're going to love it, trust me."

We where waiting in line to get in with only a few bodies in front of us getting there tickets checked and being patted down. I was starting to get a little nervous about the tin full of spliffs I have stuffed in my pants, but even though it's by my crotch I was still fucking nervous of getting caught. It was Emily's turn when I got back to reality, they gave her the ok and she was through the doors waiting for me to join her. I handed the man my ticket and he ripped off the other end of it handing it back to me. I took a step forward to the female security guard could pat me down. She did so, thankfully not stopping me and gave me the ok to go in.

Right when I got into the venue I grabbed Emily by the arm and started leading us to the loo. Once we got in Emily looked me straight in my eyes after a few minutes of just staring at each other in the loo, "Well, aren't you going to do your business?" she asked me. "Oh haha right sorry, no that's not actually why I brought us in here," she had a confused look written all over her face it made me giggle. I reached into my pants, retrieving the tin case full of spliff.

Brining one out and placing it up to my lips almost straight away I was met with a flame in my face, which belonged to Emily, _is that this girl's signature move or something? _I leaned forward lighting the spliff and taking a nice long drag. I passed the spliff over in Emily's way and she took it, taking multiple drags and some fat ones too. It started something in me, a girl who can smoke spliff is always a girl who is welcome in my bed.

"So are you excited to see your favorite?" I asked Emily as she was still cheifing the spliff. She handed it back to me, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I have waited at least eight months for this day to come." I suddenly felt a bit bad, If Emily has really waited this long for this show tonight and she chooses to bring someone she barely knows? That changes everything tonight, I mean, now I really have to make an effort to make sure tonight is one of the best nights of her life.

"Ah I see I see. Well as I am here with you, how about we go out there and make out way as close to the front of the stage as we can?" I didn't think it was possible for Emily to smile any bigger than I have seen tonight, but the smile she gave me after I suggested that was beyond words. She nodded straight away, so with that I put the spliff out on the floor (it's a public loo so I do not give a single fuck) and we made out way out of the loo.

_**I'm sorry, I hate to do this to you guys! Part ll will be up within two days because I need to make sure it's perfect. Don't forget to review and i'll talk to you guys soon! x**_


	5. The Show Part ll

**_I'm back, and high as ever so please enjoy this chapter ;)_**

**I do not own Skins hehe,**

Once we where out and finally breathing in the air of the stadium full of skunk, cigarettes and pure lust, we made our way over to the stage. "Thanks for coming tonight, it really means a lot. My sister was meant to come tonight, but shopping plans changed that," Emily said giving me a small smile. "Of course, I was just happy you called, means more time with this gorgeous redhead if front of me," I replied _cheeky Naomi._

While we where walking around the stadium to get to the stage I noticed out of the corner of my eye there was a small stand selling pints, which impliedly grabbed my attention. I grabbed Emily's arm, nearly sprinting to the small stand. "Two pints of guinness, sir." Emily giggled and nudged my in the ribs sharply, "Fucking hell Naomi, you're my long lost soul mate. Nearly read my mind." And with that, I knew I owned the night tonight with having this stunning red head in my sight.

I handed Emily her beer while taking a long sip of mine. "Oh come on Naoms, don't be a bitch. Let's down this one right now and the second round is on me," with that, Emily tipped her head back and started taking bigger gulps than I thought she could handle. I laughed at how cute this made her look and tipped my own head back, knocking the rest of my drink away. Once we both slammed out drink out on the stand, she sent me a wink and order us our other round. _This girl can get me as drunk as she pleases _I thought to myself, letting a small smirk creep up on my face.

;;

About five or six beers later and lots of giggling we where standing in the crowd waiting for the band to start playing. It was 9.15 and the whole place was packed to the rim. Emily's body was right in front of me with my tits pressing into her back because of how cramped it was and i'd be a filthy liar to say I wasn't getting on bit turned on at this act. The lights in the building started to dim and the crowd went crazy. Emily let out a series of squeals escape her mouth while she was clapping along with everyone else. I took this as the band was about to come on, so I started whistling and clapping along with the excited fans.

The most beautiful guitar riff started playing so fucking loud and the crowd went insane. Emily twisted her neck and looked back at me and loudly tried to shout of the music, "THIS SONG'S CALLED OCEAN IN THE WAY!" She turned back to the four members on stage and started screaming and shining along with the man's incredible voice. I giggled and wrapped my arms around her waist not quit sure how she would take my small action. Once I squeezed her reassuringly she leaned back into my touch whilst still singing along. She looked so beautiful with the dim lights cascading over her red hair, the smile on her face literally made me see stars and the way she was singing along like these lyrics meant the world to her all completely stole my heart in one given go.

I unwrapped myself as the next song started playing and the tempo seamed to pick up, so I let Emily escape my grip so she could start jumping around like the rest of the crowd. Once I did so, I reached into my top, grabbing a spliff and lighting it right then and there. _Fuck it,_I thought to myself once I let out the nice drag. Emily obviously smelled the skunk right away because she turned around, plucking the spliff out of my mouth and taking her own long drag. Once she exhaled she looked so stunning, it was incredible. I've never seen any girl look this stunning whilst just smoking spliff, especially in the middle of hot sweated bodies.

Emily leaned up close to me and brought her lips extremely close to my hear, close enough to feel her hot breath. "Fancy a shot gun?" She stated and nipped at my earlobe quickly, pulling back with a smug smirk plastered onto her face. I lost my breath, I couldn't breathe and I think my panties have just be flooded. I just nodded due to my lack of being able to speak at the moment. Emily stepped close to me, taking a long drag off the spliff and then she brought her lips up to mine. I slightly opened my mouth, allowing the smoke from her mouth into mine. Once she pulled back all that was going through my mind was how sweet her lips tasted and how I felt a series of butterflies erupt in my stomach. I couldn't take it and for once I wasn't going to be the coward so I stepped forward breaking the distance between us and crashed my lips onto hers. We fell into a deep passionate kiss that made it feel like I knew the girl forever.

Right when we broke away nearly gasping for air to go back into our lungs Emily grabbed my hand and started pulling me through the crowd. I felt a bit bad because the band was still playing and we did come here to see them. Emily led me up the stairs into the higher chairs of the stadium that where about 2 stairs up. Once we got up to the very top, we went to the very back row. From where we where, it was the perfect view of the stage being so high up. It looked beautiful seeing all those people jumping up and down. My thoughts were inturped by Emily pushing me down onto the stadium chair then climbing on top of me in the straddling position.

I leaned up forward with her meeting me halfway, kissing hard enough for me to know there would be bruises. Emily kissed from my jaw down to my neck, nipping slightly at my pulse point. I gasped out loud at the contact as I ran my hands up under her shirt rubbing up and down her sides, occasionally scrapping my nails. She started rocking her hips slightly against mine, making the pool in my pants grow larger. "Fuck.." she said quietly against my ear. Emily looked so fucking sexy straddling me I couldn't help myself, but slip my hand up and under her skirt and pushing her panties aside plunging two finger deep straight into her hot core.

"Oh fucking fuck Naoms.." Emily panted against my neck as she started rocking her hips against my fingers. Holy fuck, is this girl really riding my fucking fingers? I couldn't believe what I was witnessing, I don't think I have ever been this turned on in my fucking life. She started pushing down harder as her breathing hitched sending chills down my spine.

My other hand snuck it's way up the front of Emily's shirt, I slipped my hand up and under her bra cup, taking her her left nipple between my fingers and started toying with it. She let out a soft moan, moving her hips fasted against my hand (which was fucking covered in her juices) Emily started making a small series of squeaks and groans escape her mouth, "Shit, i'm so fucking close..right there..r-right t-there.." she panted against my ear with her voice deep and huskier than usual. I quickened the pace of my hand to meet her hips, curling my fingers inside of her. I could feel her walls slowly start to clench, "fucking kiss me," she muttered in a half moaning tone. I impliedly obeyed her and kissed her with everything I had left in me as she came all over my hand.

A few more pumps to make sure she rode out the orgasm of her life properly she just dropped onto my chest. I pulled my fingers out of her, wrapping her in a warm embrace in my arms. "Fucks sake Naomi, that was..perfect." I smiled and leant back in placing a small kiss on her lips, "Yeah well, you're perfect," I replied cheekily. Emily climbed off of me and sat in the seat next to me while cuddling into my side. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head as we sat there listening to her favorite band.

We where sat up there for the rest of the bands set smoking the rest of the spliff I had snuck in, only leaving to grab another beer or for bathroom breaks. I couldn't say that this night could get any better. I had the girl of my dreams wrapped up around me, a lit spliff resting between my lips and a cold beer in the cup holder placed next to me.

The rest of the night turned into a small series of events after that.

;;

I woke up the next morning in my room tucked warmly in my bed. I sat up and rubbed my head, "Aw fucking hell," I muttered to no one but myself because I felt like complete utter shit. Looking over to the bedside I noticed a tall glass of water, two advil and a sticky note all resting on my nightstand. Tipping my head back and taking the two orange pills I picked up the yellow note that read,

_Emily slept here ;-)_

And that's when all the previously nights events flashed through my mind. Making a huge smile form onto the face of the ice queen herself, me, Naomi Campbell.


	6. A Higher Place

_**Hi guys, I'm really going to be updating this as fast as possible because I have the whole story line in my mind and I can't wait to get it all the way through! I hope you guys will like where this story is going to go. I'm trying my best! :) x**_

_****_**I do not own Skins.**

****After I had cleaned myself up I made my way down the stairs to grab something to eat. While in the shower I tend to do my hardest thinking and while in their my mind flooded with so many questions about the red head and the previous nights events. Like, does this mean she likes me? If she did like me would we become something of this? Was last night even considered a date? Did she think I was some kind of slut who shags on the first date?

All I knew was that at some point I was going to have to call her to meet me somewhere so we could possibly talk about it.

Once I had entered the kitchen Effy was stood washing dishes in the sink. "Morning muff monkey," she said in a smart ass tone to me. "Good morning _Elizabeth," _I replied to her. I knew Effy, which means I know how she gets when she hears me or sees me bringing someone else home with me. Since we broke up, anytime she spots me with someone else you can just see the jealousy building up in her eyes. It makes me feel a bit bad, but when we did breakup she told me she wouldn't be bothered by it, so in my mind she's just biting the bullet and sticking to her word.

"Saw that you brought home Emily last night."

"Yeah, well you where not even up when we did come home so," I replied.

"Hm? Well I did hear you two stumble into the flat at 4am, banging into every fucking wall on your way up."

When she said that I could feel my ears getting hot. I don't really remember exactly how we did come home or how we even entered the flat, but if it was as bad as Effy's making it out to be then I really do feel horrible. I slowly lowered my head and grabbed a glass from the cabinate and filled it up with some juice. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Eff chuckily slightly, then she slammed down one of the coffee mugs she was cleaning. Before I could even blink my eyes she stormed out of the kitchen.

I heard the front door to the flat open then slam shut. "Fucking hell," I said out loud whilst finishing my cup of juice. Why is it so hard living with a ex and why in the hell did I even agree to letting this happen in the first place. Effy was clearly jealous, she made it crystal. Trying to shake those thoughts out of my head, I pulled my phone out of my pocket to turn it on.

After if finally finished turning on all the way it reviled I had 3 new text messages and 2 missed calls. _Wow at least someone loves me _I thought to myself as I clicked open the texting box. Emily's name said that two of the three texts where from her and then I had one from my mate Jordan. He was my one of my other close mates and i've known him for fucking longer than anyone else. Jordan was at least six foot three and he had dirty blond crazy shaggy hair. He always wore the tightest jeans I have ever seen any male wear, but he insists he's fully straight, which I believe but he definitely sends the wrong signals.

The first message I opened was the one from Jordan, which read,

_Aye, i'm piking up some greens, cum 2 mine l8r?_

I laughed out loud and bit my tongue slightly. That boy fucking loved his marijuana, to the extent of me not even remembering the last time I saw him and he wasn't high. From the moment he woke up to the second he went to sleep he always made sure he had some form of skunk infusing his brain. Which was another reason I loved him so much, he always fully supplied me with full on smoke out sessions.

Once I texted him back telling him I would be over in about 30 minutes he replied saying it was fine. Next, I opened up the messages that where from Emily,

_Hope you had a great time last night, I know I did xE_

I blushed remembering what had happened between the two of us and opened the next one,

_You look adorable when you sleep, by the way xx_

Smiling even bigger than I was, I shot her off a text replying,

_Yes I had a wonderful time. Let's meet and talk later? Coffee maybe? XxN_

Satisfied with my answer, I finished the rest of my cup of juice and got up grabbing my coat and car keys to head over to Jordan's. If anyone knew me better than Effy did it was him. He always knew what to tell me and had the best advice, which is very odd considering his brain should be completely fried from all the smoking he does.

;;

Stepping out of my car that was parked in front of Jordan's flat I made my way up the steps and buzzed him.

"Who's there?" came through the speaker

"It's me you wanker, let me in!"

"Hold yer knickers girl," he said laughing in between words

The door unlocked and I started making me way up to the third floor. Jordan's flat wasn't the nicest because he prefered to spend more of his money of the green, which didn't bother me at all, but he just didn't live in the nicest of neighborhoods I guess you could say. Standing outside of 416 I brought my fist to the door, banging loudly.

"Coming coming!" I heard him shout through the door. Once it had swung open he stood there in his usual blue almost jegging type jeans, white shirt with a black and white flannel and a all black hat. He wasn't all that bad looking and it always surprised me how he never really had many girlfriends before. I mean he has done, but they would be week flings and later bugger on off.

I stepped through the door tackling him in a gigantic bear hug, "Missed you tosser," I said as he squeezed me tightly in his arms. "Yeah, who doesn't though?" he replied cheekily back at me. Getting back up I took a seat on his sofa, "Fancy a beer?" he asked me as he took a spot down next to me. I shook my head and told him we should just stick to smoking because I had to be somewhere later on.

A few minutes later we where sat smoking bong loads in his living room. It was so hot boxed you could barely see to the other side of the god damn room.

"So, what has my favorite muff muncher been up to lately? hopefully getting the muff?" he asked me once we where both satisfying stoned

"I guess you could say so,"

"Oyy, that's my Naomi! Who? Good shag? Fit bird?" he kept firing me questions about Emily. I normally told Jordan everything about my shags because we where just like that. I told him about the action I got and he told me the action he got, which was always receiving head in a loo of some dirty pub whilst high on god knows what, but hey, if that made him happy so be it.

I laughed and replied back, "Yeah, she was fucking stunning Jay. Red hair, slim waist, lovely fact, perfect tits, short, deep brown eyes. Just my type. We went to a show, but their's..thei'rs something about her I can't put my finger on.

"She smell er' somethin?" he said with his mouth hanging open

"No! No, of course not. I just, I think I might like her?"

A huge grin started to spread across his face and he enveloped me in a hug, "That's fantastic Naomi! Finally getting over that Stonem bitch." Jordan never was a fan of Effy because she never seemed to talk in front of him and he took it as she not liking him. When really, that was just how Effy was sometimes or well, most of the time.

"..Yeah, but I mean, we shagged last night and i'm not even sure if it was a date even! What if she just took me as a shag and nothing more?"

"Did she keep in touch? received anything this morning?"

I nodded, biting my lip slightly.

"Then she wants to see you again! Now what you're going to do is smoke a few more bowls here with me, you're going to text her asking her out somewhere and you're going to talk. Just trust me, the conversation about the two of you will be brought up sometime."

Letting that process in my mind I guess he actually was right. It's not like something was going to become of this if I just sat around and did nothing about it. Fucking hell, leave it to Jordan to know exactly what to do in this.

"I guess you're right, god this is why I fucking love you," I jumped up on him and squeezed him tightly. "I love you too, now can get back to paying attention to my girlfriend Mary Jane, please?"

and with that we started on our smoking session again.

During it, I texted Emily and told her to meet me in a hour at the café a few blocks from my flat at 5.00 and since it was 4.16 I was going to be getting on my way soon. I received a text back telling me she would be there. "Alright Jordan, it has been lovely, but I have a hot meeting with a gorgeous red head named Emily so i'll be on my way."

"Not so fast Naomi, it's 4.18 and I am not letting you leave my home without smoking a 4.20 bowl," He said with a smirk on his face. I giggled and sat back down watching him grind up his trees and put it in the bowl piece. It was a very decent sized bowl. I turned and looked at the clock seeing it read 4.20 and with that I shouted 'Go!' and Jordan started milking the smoke up the piece of glass. When he got his hit and passed it to me I did the same. After we finished the bowl I said my goodbyes to him promising we'd go clubbing sometime soon and that I would call him more than I had been.

Exiting his flat I had one thing on my mind and that was, _what the fuck was I going to say to Emily?!_ Making my way down the block to meet my soon to be future.


	7. Down and Out

_**Hello once again. I'm grounded for the next two months so i'll be updating lots and lots more, yay, right? Well I hope none of you are bored with this because it's only just getting started ;)**_

_****_**I do not own Skins**

****As I made my way down the streets of Bristol on a mission to answer all the questions that have been slowly eating my brain away. I reached into my back pulling out a fag and ipod. Shoving the ear buds into my ear to make an attempt at blocking out the sound of the outside world and my inner thoughts. Since I could give a bigger shit at that moment I just pressed the shuffle button, ready to relax at the sounds of my favorite bands.

The Academy Is... - About A Girl, _oh god._

_One song about a girl_

_I can't breathe when I'm around her_

_I'll wait here everyday _

_In case you scratch the surface _

_She'll never notice _

Emily Emily and more Emily just started pouring into my brain. I know I was pretty fucking lit from how much Jordan let me smoke with him, but this was getting ridiculous.

_I'm not in love _

_This is not my heart _

_I'm not gonna waste these words _

_About a girl _

My brain was currently breaking down into overdrive when I came face to face with the door to the café. It's now or never Naomi, getting a fucking grip you're never _ever _like this with anyone, so why now?!

;;

From the first moment I stepped foot inside of the store I impliedly saw her bright red hair in the corner. _Fuck, she even makes the back of her head look good. _I thought to myself as I slowly made my way over to the absolutely stunning red head.

"Hi Emily," I shyly said to her. Once she noticed I was there she stood up right up and wrapped her arms around my neck, enveloping me in a very lovely hug, one I definitely wasn't complaining about. She smelt like cherries and coconut this time, it smelt fucking amazing, like Emily. She's fucking adorable.

Once we broke away from our ever long lasting hug she blushed slightly and looked up at me, "Hi Naoms." We both took our seat, settling for sitting across from each other. While we where still getting settled in a waitress came over and took our orders of some coffee and glasses of water. I still couldn't break my eyes away from Emily thought, I mean she looked gorgeous.

It had been at least forty minutes of just small talk and giggles when I remembered I did invite her out to talk about the previous night's events. I just wasn't quit sure how I could bring the conversation up. Like, what's a crush to do when they can't even get a hold of her? But I knew I couldn't result in just being a pussy by not mentioning it, so I grew a nice pair of balls and took a deep breath.

"So Emily..I-I was just wondering what you maybe thought about..you know..last night." I started with a casual way of saying something that has such a big answer.

"To be completely honest Naomi, it meant everything to me I mean, not in some creep way you know. Just, no one has ever really treated me like you did last night. I felt special, special to have you all to myself. I like you, i like you a lot but.." she slowly trailed off, which made my heart skip a beat. BUT?! what in the world does she mean by fucking but?!

"But what Emily? I feel the same, I just wanted some closer maybe? It's been eating away at me and driving me up the walls since I woke up this morning to your little note, which by the way was completely adorable you cheeky girl," I replied with a wink sent her way.

Emily started to blush and it was the cutest thing I have ever seen, fuck this girl already has my heart.

"Oy, I was trying to be nice bitch!" She playfully stated making us both erupt in a fit of giggles, "Anyways, I couldn't agree more about the needing closure part. You've been on my mind all day Naomi, but we barely know one another. All I know about you is that well, your name's Naomi and you enjoy having a pint and some spliff.."

Fuck, Emily was right we didn't even know each other. All I knew about her was that her name was Emily, she was in some band, enjoys brew and spliff and her favorite band's Dinosaur Jr. Emily shot me a small smile and took my hands in her over the table. It felt nice, being this close with someone again. Especially when that someone is so stunning like Emily.

"Well yea, you have a point there Ems, but w-we could change that maybe? If it's not what you want tell me now so I get the message sooner than later.." it was my turn to trail off as bad thoughts started entering my mind. What is she was just trying to find a excuse to let me down softly? She squeezed my hands tightly before looking me dead in the eyes.

"Naomi, I would love to do that with you. It's a date then." Emily brought my hand up to her mouth slowly and kissed my knuckles softly. It made my heart flutter, the more simple actions she does yet my stomach is down back flips all over the fuck place.

"Sounds lovely. I'll call you sometime tomorrow to discuss work schedules so we can work something out for both of us?" She nodded and we said our goodbyes. Once we exited to small café and parted way I whipped out my phone dialing Jordan's number as humanly fast as possible to tell him the good news.

;;

Shutting the front door behind me to my flat I kicked my shoes off and placed my bag by the staircase, "Eff? You home?" complete quietness through out the whole flat. It was a bit odd for Effy to be gone all day and especially odd that she hasn't contacted me all day. Even when Effy and I had our arguments she would always text me to tell me if she was going somewhere and when she'd be back.

But then again that was when we where together. Now that we weren't I technically didn't have any business in that department, did I?

I made my way upstairs straight into my room, picking up the already rolled spliff that rested on top of my laptop and lit it. Opening my lap top slowly, I checked my e-mails, social networking sites and just went on my itunes to play some music. I ended up listening to Kiss Me Again by We Are The In Crowd because well, isn't it obvious? I reminded me of fucking Emily!

There was a faint knock on the door to my bedroom before it burst open revealing a dark looking Effy standing in the doorway. "Hi.." she quietly said in such a whisper like tone i'm surprised I somehow picked up what she even said.

I hummed in response as she made her way into my room and sat on the edge of my bed, across from me. Effy closed the laptop screen forcing me to look up and pay all my attention to her.

"I..just wanted to apologize for acting like such a bloody cow earlier on. It's pretty clear i'm still..you know, not over you still. Naomi, you're so beautiful I can't help still loving you. You're the only person who knows how to work me..."

The way Effy was talking about me made tears rush to my eyes. I kept blinking rapidly to avoid them from escaping because if I even showed one hint of something more Eff would get her hopes up, and I couldn't do that to her...again.

"Eff it's ok, it's going to be ok. I'm always going to be here for you," I whispered to her as I broke the distance between us, holding her tightly in my arms. "I understand how you feel, but you're only my best mate Eff. I still love you, but not in that way anymore..i'm sorry." I could feel her nod against my neck and sniffle a bit more.

Once she lifted herself from my neck she began to speak again, "Yeah, I get it Nai. Just please do me a favor and don't bring Emily round when i'm here because I can't bear to see her hold you like I want to.." I completely understood where she was coming from so out of respect for my best mate I agreed with her that I wouldn't bring Emily round with Eff here.

"Now how bout we go watch a film and smoke some spliff?" I said hoping to raise the mood.

"Yeah, i'd like that."

And with that for the rest of the night Eff and I where sat curled up in my bed passing back the spliff and laughing at how corny this stupid scary film was, or maybe it was just because we where high of our arses. Once Effy fell asleep on my shoulder I lowered the volume of the teli so I could be lost in my own thoughts once more before I doze off into a deep sleep.

If Emily was really willing to get to know me and have a slight possibility of getting together this was going to be a tough decision with making both parties happy. Making a mental note in my mind to visit Jordan sometime soon again to get more of his expect advice on this subject. Fucks sake, this was perfect timing for the red headed goddess to just walk right in my life, right?


	8. Dear Life

_**It's me again, hi! This chapter took me a while to write, but I hope it's perfect. I would also like to thank you for the reviews they're lovely :)**_

_****_**Emily's POV**

I woke up feeling something I haven't felt in a long long time. I actually felt happy, or at least I did for a second before Katie came running into my room, "Emily, finally you're awake, fucking cow! It's like not normal to like sleep as much as you do or maybe it's just some lezza thing!" Typical fucking way to wake up. "Yeah, sure Katiekins," I spat back at her rather harshly.

Living with my twin sister has it's pros and cons. I mean she's a pleasure to have around sometimes when you have no one else to talk to, you know? On the other hand she's messy as shit, always has some fit bloke over and she's ALWAYS playing her shit music. My ears literally burn from listening to it all day, it's horrible.

"Anyways, I came in here to drag your arse out of bed. We're going shopping today, yeah?" I instantly rolled my eyes at her. I am not going to be dragged around for a near seven hours by Katie constantly bitching on how good everything looks on her and I had some plans of my own. "Uh, actually Katie, I was going to ring Naomi and see if she wanted to do something tonight..." trailing off the sentence because I could already see the steam coming out of Katie's ears.

"Ugh, whatever Ems. Blow me off _as usual. _I'll just get Panda or someone to come along." and with that Katie was already out of my room. _Thank fuck _I thought to myself as I got up making my way to my dresser getting out a clean towel.

While I was in the shower my mind was racing with different ideas. Where could I take Naomi tonight?! I didn't want it to be some typical dinner date thing because that's always so fucking boring. Even though I highly doubt doing anything with Naomi could turn out to be boring because well, she was different. Different in a amazingly perfect way.

Once I was fully dressed I walked out into my living room and plopped down onto the sofa next to Katie. I took my phone out because now or never right? Typing in the N in my contact list Naomi's name was the first one to appear, which made me smile instantly.

_Hi, are you busy later today? Wanted to take you out xxE_

I had the perfect idea to what I could do with her tonight, well that is if she even accepts the invi- My thoughts where inturupted by the loud beeping sound coming from my cell, signaling that I had a new message _from Naomi._

_Sounds good :) where should I meet you? xNx_

I bit my lip in concentration whilst typing out my message,

_Don't be silly, i'll pick you up at yours round 9? xE_

She told me that would be fine and i'd see her then. If Naomi doesn't like what i've got planned for later tonight then all my hopes in this are going to end up down the drain. I really liked her and I wasn't going to do anything typical for such a amazing woman. Fuck, i'd better plan what to wear.

;;

Once I was fully dressed I took one last glance in the mirror. I had decided on a red dress with a black belt, black tights, a black cardigan and my usual vans. Hoping Naomi would love it as much as I did, I hear a honk outside signaling that the taxi was here to get me.

Just as I was about to touch the door knob, it burst open to Katie with at least nine or ten bags in hand. "Fucking bitch, don't just stand there! Like help me will you!" she shouted at me while stumbling into the flat. I took four bags and placed them on the kitchen counter for her.

"Lezzer, why the fuck are you dressed so nice?" she asked me, while taking off her hooker heals. "Uhm, i'm taking Naomi out which reminds me, the cab is here so i really need to get going. Love you, don't wait up," and with that I placed a kiss on her cheek and was out the flat.

When we where about a minute away from Naomi's I sent her a text to signal her that i'd be there very soon.

Pulling up in front of Naomi's flat she was already outside waiting for me and fuck, she looked beautiful. Stepping out of the cab when it came to a complete stop I walked straight up to her and attached my lips straight to hers. I could tell she was a bit surprised by my actions, but that was soon replaced with her wrapping her arms around my waist, pulling me in closer to her than possible.

Smiling into the kiss we finally broke away and just stared into each other's eyes.

"Hi," I said quietly, placing another quick kiss on her lips

"Hi, i've missed you Ems,"

"Glad to hear at least someone does. Let's get to the cab, we've kept him waiting long enough,"

And with that I grabbed her hand tugging her over twords our ride to our big night out. Naomi laced her fingers with mine, making a small smile creep up on my lips. Tonight is definitely going to be fucking amazing.

The whole ride there was full of shameless catching up on each other's weeks and other small talk. Along with some wandering hands and a very pervy driver in the front seat, fucking twat couldn't keep his eyes of my girlfriend. _Fuck, _well she's not my girlfriend yet..

;;

Once we arrived at our location, we made out way up to the small building,

"Em, what the fuck is this?" Naomi asked me, stroking her thumb over my hand gently.

"Well..I thought since you know i'm in a band and all, being the lead singer you might want to have a bit of fun with it?"

She looked confused, like she didn't really get what I was trying to say.

"It's a karaoke bar. Look if you want to go somewhere else, i'll gladly take y-" I was cut off with her lips crashing down onto mine in a searing kiss

"No Emily, this will be fun. Anything with you is fun" and with that she was already through the doors of the building. _What is is about this girl that has me chasing her till the end of the fucking earth? _I thought to myself as I soon followed hot in her trail.

When I stepped inside Naomi told me to go get some drinks and she'd find somewhere to sit. Nodding in reply I made my way over twords the bar with high hopes. Ordering eight shots of vodka and two red headed sluts I carried the tray back over to the table I saw Naomi sitting at. Fucking hell, how did me, Emily Fitch, win such a beautiful woman?

Out of everything i've done or anything i've touched it's all turned to complete shit, but hopefully this wouldn't turn out like the rest of my life's events.

"Wow, looks like you've got a fun night planned Ems," Naomi said once I sat the tray on the table, scooting in the booth. "Oh, definitely. Now drink up!" I replied back and picked up my red headed slut, slamming in down in one go. Mmm, fucking perfect.

Naomi copied my actions and did the same. Once we finished the whole tray of shots we where on our third pint just chatting and giggling round some small talk. I really enjoyed her company. No one's ever been this patient who my witty remarks and cheesy jokes. She's laughed at all of them which made my heart simply flutter.

"Come on Emily, let me see what you've got," Naomi stated eyeing up the stage from a far. I impliedly blushed, but fuck why?! I do this all the time, go up in front of people and sing my fucking heart out. Just something about Naomi made me want to perfect my performance. Letting a small giggle escape my lips I nodded and got up making my way to the DJ.

Once I whispered my choice of song into his ear he nodded and smiled.

"Alright everyone, we've got ourself another regular, Emily!" the crowd roared with cheers and wolf whistled from all around, but my eyes just couldn't leave the blonde's. The only person I wanted to impress tonight. David (the DJ) handed me the microphone and pushed me up on the stage. The first strum of the guitar to the song had me prepared,

_'Mayday situation overload  
I'm restless, obsessed with your future  
And all my worries they don't bother you  
Collected, you render me useless  
But I carry on_

I started getting more into it, not letting my eyes leave Naomi's

_Right now, I think that you think that I'm_  
_Half drunk, searching for something of_  
_Substance, casually dropping a line, designed_  
_To keep you next to me_  
_I can't awkwardly craft in advance_  
_I know, that you wouldn't fall for that_  
_You say "Shut up and take my hand"_  
_And we carry on_

Her face was starting to get red, which had me thinking she was getting that this, this was for her. Me singing out what I want from her.

_I don't wanna say goodnight_  
_The city comes alive, when we're together_  
_Why can't Thursday last forever_  
_I don't wanna say goodnight_  
_I've never been so sure_  
_Just do it for the memories_  
_Do it for Baltimore_  
_And do it for me_

_Hot damn, look at me now_  
_I'm all, caught up riding the high of my_  
_Good luck, casually dropping a line, designed,_  
_To keep you next to me_  
_I bet you never thought you would fall again_  
_So much for keeping this, just friends_  
_Shut up and kiss me now_  
_And we carry on_

By this line, she was up and out of her seat making her way closer to the stage, still not letting her eyes wander anywhere but mine.

_I don't wanna say goodnight_  
_The city comes alive, when we're together_  
_Why can't Thursday last forever_  
_I don't wanna say goodnight_  
_I've never been so sure_  
_Just do it for the memories_  
_Do it for Baltimore_  
_And do it for me_  
_(Do it for me)_

_Mayday situation overload_  
_I'm restless, obsessed with your future_  
_And all my worries they don't bother you_  
_Collected, you render me useless_  
_But I carry on_

_I don't wanna say goodnight_  
_The city comes alive, when we're together_  
_Why can't Thursday last forever_  
_I don't wanna say goodnight_  
_I've never been so sure_  
_Just do it for the memories_  
_Do it for Baltimore_  
And do it for me.'

When I was finally finished, I was up and off the stage, but before I could even let anything go through my mind like, did she like it? Did she get me? Was she feeling this strong like I am? I felt a pair of hands wrap around my wait and a pair of softly lips attach themselves to mine.

I kissed her back with my heart talking. We stayed like this for god knows how long, but when we broke apart due to the need of oxygen Naomi just looked into my eyes, smiling wildly at me. "Emily, that was beautiful. You're voice, it's amazing and you, you're bloody amazing" She kissed me again and again, making my heart grow twice it's size.

"Thank you Naomi. It means a lot," I replied back to the blonde who has my heart in her hands.

We stayed there for only a while longer because I still had something else planned for tonight. "Naoms, let's go yeah? I've still got a little something up my sleeve," Naomi nodded and smiled bigger in reply, taking my hand with her own as we made our way out of the small bar.

;;

When we finally got back to my flat I warned her that I had a bitch of a sister who's probably out or asleep so we had to be as quiet as possible.

Once I had the door unlocked and open there was a note I was greeted with which read,

_Gone out with the girls. Needed to fucking pull. Don't wait up -Kay_

A small giggle left my lips because fucking hell, Katie always needs to bloody pull. It's all she's good at really. I showed Naomi around the flat and she looked like a child in a candy shop. It was adorable.

"Aw Ems, if this one you?" she said while pointing at a picture of Katie and I with our faces covered in cake icing from when we where nearly 8 or 9. "Yeah, don't make fun of me," I pushed her gently making her laugh loudly. Naomi took her phone out and I saw a flash go off.

"Did you just take a picture of me a a fucking baby! Arse!"

"Calm down Emily, you look adorable. I'm so making this your caller I.D," She giggled even harder, clutching her sides.

"Yeah whatever," I pulled her in by the hips and shut her up with my mouth. Our tongues fought against each other and I could feel her hands roaming until they reached my bum, giving it a gently squeeze. I moaned in her mouth at the action and tried pulling her even closer than she already was.

When we finally broke away I knew I couldn't just fuck her because of what i've still got planned. "Come on now, outside we go," I said while taking her hand and leading her through the living room and out the backdoor to the garden.

Earlier today I set up a small tent with loads of blankets, a few bottles of red wine, spliff and of course some fags because Naomi seemed to smoke like a bloody chimney. I unzipped the tent and held it open for her in which she did end up crawling in.

"I've always wanted to camp in my yard, never got the chance," Naomi said as I was opening the first bottle of wine.

"Yeah well, everything once, right?"


	9. Getting into You

**_I do not own Skins_**

**Naomi POV;**

I was woken up by the sounds of small bird chirps and a slow breeze hitting the tents sides. When I rolled over I was faced with a gorgeous red head sleeping soundly next to me, with her arm sitting around my waist in almost a protective manner.

Seeing Emily's actions had brought me to think of everything that happened last night. Emily's voice is fucking amazing she's amazingly sweet and fuck, she knows how to have a decent time. When she was up on that stage my heart grow i swear ten times it's own size. She actually wants me, Emily wants me.

When my mind finally got back to the real world, I just sat there perched on my elbow watching my sleeping beauty. I figured if she is asleep, I guess I could perv a bit.. and with those thoughts in my head, I brought my hand up to the side of her face, slowly caressing the perfection in front of my eyes.

I had almost noticed one I shifted closer to her body that it was skins on skin, and fuck me i'm not good with being in bed with beautiful naked women. My hand traveled down further near her hip, where I started drawing patterns of hearts on Emily's hip bone gently. Because well, that's all I can see, is hearts when i'm with Emily.

She started to stir and with one simple movement her eyes shut open, facing mine. I couldn't even think straight when I was faced with her beautiful chocolate eyes. They have me in a serious fucking frenzy.

Being to closed off in my fucking mind as usual, I didn't have time to notice Emily wrapped her hand around my neck and was pulling me in. When her lips finally crashed onto mine my stomach erupted in those oh so familiar butterflies that I've been feeling every damn time i'm with her.

Emily's tongue started asking for permission to get further, which I obviously granted. It was tongues fighting for dominance, but it was still full of so much bloody passion. I gripped onto her hip a bit tighter and started pulling her closer to me, I had to. When we where finally as close as possible I lifter one of her legs up and she wrapped it around my waist.

Things where getting hot and heated fucking faster than a second could go by. It still amazed me how we can be this open with each other and still not have that closer I needed. I mean, is she mine?

Emily started kissing my neck with open mouthed kisses which snapped me right back out of those thoughts. "Mm.." I slowly hummed because fuck me, it felt so good being this connected with Emily, she's all I fucking want right now. My hand started traveling down further from her hip and just when I was about to run a single finger across her clit, the tent's zipper started slowly getting unzipped.

We both stopped and Emily pulled the sleeping bags up to cover our bodies as much as fucking possible. Once the tent was finally open there was a girl who looked exactly like Emily, what the fuck is going on?!

"OH MY GOD EMS, _laughter,"_ the identical girl screamed, rolling all over the ground laughing fucking hard.

"KATIE FUCKING BITCH, give me my fucking privacy!" Emily screamed back at I guess Katie?

"Slut, it's your fucking fault for like not telling me you where like sleeping outside with a lezzer!" Katie shouted back at Emily, still laughing in between words.

Emily got up and out of the sleeping back completely naked and stood in front of Katie,

"Just...just go make fucking breakfast or something, we'll be out soon, okay?" Emily said to her sisters face

"Ugh fine, but then you owe me bitch," Katie said and with that she turned around and stormed off back inside the flat.

Emily crawled back over near me and got back inside the sleeping bag again.

"I'm so sorry about that. That's my bitch twin Katie i'll introduce you when we get inside, just thought you wouldn't want to meet her when naked," she winked and cuddle back into my side

"Very true Emily," I replied back, wrapping my arm back around Emily's small form. We just laid there for a good five minutes until I decided to speak up a bit.

I knew it wasn't going to be easy letting myself open so she can finally see that I do want to be with her, I really fucking do, "Hey..Emily?" I asked quietly near her ear. She cuddled closer into me and just hummed a _hmm?_Taking a deep breath I cleared my throat, "I..I just wanted you to know..I..I really like you, you know."

Emily smiled against my bare skin, I could feel like. Then she started kissing her way up my neck to my lips and placed a quick peck on them, "Yes, I feel the same way Naomi, I really do," she said against my lips then kissed me again with a bit more passion this time and even though that wasn't really all I wanted to talk about I couldn't really say another words because this small red head was already straddling me, making my thoughts turn to mush.

She leaned down and kissed me roughly while my hands roamed all around her petite form. I squeezed her bum leading her to gasp quietly and fuck me I think I just got a whole lot wetter just from hearing that sound escape her lips.

I then took this opportunity to blow her fucking mind so I spanked her ass hard making her gasp louder. Then I brough my leg up a bit pushing in up against her center and then she ground into it roughly. "Fuck Naomi," she breathed out slowly as she started moving her hips slowly against my thigh. I could feel how wet she was for me because she was literally sliding back and forth on my leg.

Thinking of that made me groan loudly with my hands snaking their way up Emily's body, pinching her nipple between my fingers.

"EMS, FRY UPS READY BITCH!" we heard Katie shout from outside the window.

"Fuck," Emily said while rolling off of me, leaving us in a fit of giggles. I didn't really mind that Katie was distracting us from getting off because at least she did it in a more respectful way?

Emily crawled up and out of the sleeping bag making her way to the corner of the tent where she had two pairs of neatly folded pajama bottoms and big t-shirts. "I brought some clothes down during the middle of the night, you know, so when we woke up we wouldn't have to walk out naked.." she trailed off as I giggled a bit and made my way out of the sleeping bag.

We both dressed in the clothing, leaving me in a pair of black sweat pants and a Misfits band tee, _not bad _I thought to myself about Emily's taste in music once more. Emily was wearing blue sweats and a grey shirt that read _Rob Fit Fitness. _

;;

Once we had gotten back inside of the flat it smelled like fucking heaven. Emily took my hand and led us both through the flat until we entered the kitchen, revealing a very frustrated looking Katie placing down small dishes onto the dining room table.

"Well don't just stand there like a dumb arse Ems! Fucking grab that lezza and you fucking plates, yeah?" Katie said to Emily with venom

"Alright Katie, but first i'd like you to meet Naomi. Naomi this is Katie," Emily said pulling my over closer to her and her twin sister

"Erm, Hi it's lovely to meet you," I said, sticking my hand out waiting for a handshake in return

"Yeah hi," Katie said and then she turned around walking over to the fridge to get out some orange juice.

We took our seats at the table and started to dig into the feast that Katie had left us with, which I was actually extremely grateful for due to a bit too much drinking last night, if I can even remember correctly.

Emily and I kept talking about what other bands she was into and when she replied with All Time Low, The Academy Is.., Relient K, We Are The In Crowd, The Adicts, Royksopp and others I was shocked. Good looking girl, with a beautiful voice, brilliant personality and now perfect taste in music? I must have done something right to deserve her.

When we finished our food Emily told me that I could use her shower and then get dressed because she had to go to practice. On my way up the stairs in her flat I was faced with Katie coming down. "Thank you for the food. It was lovely," I said to her and I shot her a shy smile.

"Yeah whatever," was all I got as a reply and she continued her journey down the stairs.

How the hell am I going to be able to make Emily happy if I can't even get along with her own fucking sister?!


	10. Best Intentions

_**It's little old me again! All of your reviews make my days! Which makes me want to get all of you in bed some how ;) x**_

**I do not own Skins**

**Naomi's POV**

I stumble into the flat looking at my watch which read 11.45am. I had gotten ready at Emily's after her sister Katie cooked us that amazing fry up. The only thing that really had me bothered was the attitude Katie had with me there.

Like, I mean I'm not quit sure how she normally is around girls Emily brings home, but I don't consider myself as just a shag? If I wanted to take things further with Emily, that obviously means I need to get along with her family as well.

But then again Emily would have to actually be my girlfriend if I even wanted t consider getting along with anyone who is close to Emily, like Katie is.

"Naomi? Is that you?" I heard Effy shout from her bedroom. "Yeah on my way up!" I shouted back at her while making my way up the stairs. I was greeted with the site if Effy and Cook laying in her bed all sprawled out. The first and only thing I could think of was what the fuck?

"Naomikins man! Good to see that face again! How're things with red? She's fucking fit eyyy?" Cook asked straight at me only to earn a slap from Effy.

"I ran into Cook at the club last night and figured since you where OUT I would take him back with me. You know, common curiously," Effy said calmly

"Yeah cool...I'm just going to change my clothes then I'm off to Jordan's," and without another word I quickly shut Effys door hearing a faint, "nice seeing ya blonde!" from Cook.

As I searched through my wardrobe I didn't really care what I would be wearing considering all I was going to do was go to Jordan's, smoke lots of spliff and continue with our writing process. We are currently working on a 'How to...and anything related to marijuana' type book.

It was Jordan's idea, obviously, but from what we have both been hearing its what people want! So we are definitely going to deliver. Jordan has a friend as well who's published a shit ton of books having to do with some 'mature content' they like to word it.

When I made up my mind to just throw in a random pair of black skinny jeans, a Marilyn Manson band tee with the sleeves cut off, black on white converse and three my hair in a messy bun. I was ready to go.

As I was on my way over to Jordan's I shot him a quick text just to make sure he wasn't in mid wank or some shit as always,

On my way, don't smoke w/o me twat! -N

Focusing back in the road it was actually still a really nice day out along with the great moor Ems put me in from this morning. Maybe my life was actually going to start going the way I've always wanted it to. Everything seems to be falling into place at last.

Pulling up in front of Jordan's flat I got out and made sure the car door was locked. Walking over I buzzed 416,

"Hmm?" Jordan said through the speaker

"I texted you I was on my way! LET ME IN AND STOP WANKING!" I practically shouted into the speaker.

"I know it's you imoan, chillax come in!" Jordan replied back. Ad fucking hell I hate that nickname. He gave it to me in the seventh grade when we had met. Jordan tapped me on the shoulder in algebra and whispered 'your name spelled backwards is imoan, care to show?'

Making my way up the usual stairs to Jordan's door, I didn't even bother knocking I just let myself in,

"Naomi, oyyy! Come finish this spliff yeah? Tis sum wicked shit right here!" He said while laying sprawled out on the sofa with a few beer bottles on the floor besides him. "I'm pretty sure I get to finish this because you called me fucking imoan tosser!" I replied back yanking the spliff from his lips.

Jordan sat up straight away making room for me in the sofa. Today he was dressed in as usual, black extra tight jeans and a blue tee shirt with a pot leaf and under the pot leaf it said I'm vegetarian.

"Nice shirt," I said to him once after taking a drag off the spliff. A huge smile formed on his face and he stood up making sure the shirt was on full show for me. "Yeah? I saw em online and I couldn't resist! Oh! Right back!" He said running out if the living room into some other.

What the hell has gotten into him? I thought to myself while finishing the rest of the spliff.

A few moments later Jordan re appeared with a package and telephone in hand. "I couldn't resist not getting on fer my stoner in crime!" And with that he tossed the package my way. Once I opened it, it revealed the same shirt Jordan had on.

"Yah! Thanks, it's sick! Fucking love you!" I said standing up enveloping him in a giant bear hug. "Yeah yeah, love you too Nai." After I removed my shirt and replaced it with the once Jordan just gave me I couldn't resist in not taking a picture with him. We just looked to damn adorable.

Once we came back out of his bathroom after about a billion mirror pictures we plopped back down onto his sofa, while he started packing a bowl.

"Also Nai, Marcus is going to call! Sent em what we've got done so far of the book," Jordan said to me after taking his fair share of a bong rip, coughing a bit at the end too. Pussy

I was in mid milking of the bong as Jordan told me this news. It was like music to my ears, we actually might be getting fucking published! "Yeah he just told me he'd call round 1.30."

If this was actually going to happen I couldn't even begin to think of the new possibilities for the two of us. I wouldn't have to work for that fucking twat Louis anymore and Jordan wouldn't have to sneak around selling skunk to sixth grade kids.

After a few more bowls Jordan's home phone started to ring...

"ANSWER ANSWER YOU ARSE HAT, hurry!" I screamed at him while he scrambled around the sofa cushions looking for the phone. Once he found it he pressed the answer button

"This is Jordan,"

"Mmhm. Uh huh. Yes, yeah" is all Jordan kept saying. The conversation had me biting my nails down to the point where they didn't even exist anymore. I motion for him to out the phone on speaker because I just wouldn't handle it much longer.

"Which is why I just need you and to please finish the book. I'm very interested in publishing this." The man on the end of the line said.

"Yes of course sir. Well get on it straight away thank you so so much. Have a lovely evening" then Jordan hung the phone up. As if on que we both jumped up and started dancing around in circles. Soon he picked me up and started spinning around.

The excitement was so much this was what the both of us have been working for since fucking college! "NAI, we have got to go out and celebrate tonight! Call that bird er yours n Stonem I'll call Feds and Tommo! It's my treat tonight!"

When I was finally able to register what Jordan was saying I knew straight away Emily would hopefully be alright with coming out with us tonight, fuck it maybe I can even tell her to bring Katie along! This is all fucking perfect.

"Yeah definitely! Ems has got a twin as well I bet she wouldn't mind some Jordo juice," I said to him making his face flush bright red. I loved that about Jordan, he never goes as far as fucking em and leaving em, but he does get in there. He has this special drink he brings with him when we all go out but no body knows what it is but after three sips you'll be off your fucking face.

We spent the rest of the afternoon just smoking and having a beer here and there when I finally decided to text Emily,

_Where going out to celebrate something special tonight. Please come? XxN_

Before I could even place my phone back into my pocket to hit the bong Jordan was passing me my phone beeped,

_I'd love to. Where should I meet you babe? xE_

"Make sure you tell er to bring that sister," Jordan said in between his coughing fit

_Ill get you around 10 and bring Katie too. I have a friend who'd love to meet her. XxN_

Once I she replied back saying she would and they'd see us later tonight both Jordan and I couldn't wait until tonight. He also showed me his stash of this he's been saving for a special night, which worked out perfect for tonight. Gotta love him!

We both sent off texts to our other mates telling them to meet us at the usual spot for some big celebrating, which they obviously all agreed in.

Another good night in store, hopefully.


	11. Life Goes On

_**HELLO MY LOVES! I am so sorry it has taken me this long to write the next chapter, I feel horrible! It's a little small and i'm a bit rusty and tired, but I hope you all enjoy. I will have the next one up this week, I promise!**_

**Naomi POV**

"Hurry the fuck up! The taxi's been waiting for a whole fifteen minutes now for fucks sake Jordan!" I screamed through Jordan's flat. We're all going out tonight in celebration of the good news, but Jordan's been switching outfits every five fucking minutes. Apparently he's trying to 'lay' tonight.

"I'm coming, i'm fuckin' comin'!" he replied back while making his way over to me.

"Fucking finally! Let's get to it yeah?"

"After you my fine lady," he said while holding the door open.

We finally pulled up in front of Emily and Katie's flat when i shot her a text telling her that we where outside. I barley even made it out of the taxi when I saw that flash of bright red hair coming down the stairwell with Katie following close behind. Jordan joined me by my side next to the taxi with the smuggest grin i've even seen him wear.

"Evening ladies, lovely you could join us tonight," I said meeting Emily half way and wrapping her up in a warm embrace. She smelled like lilies and I fucking adore that smell. I heard her mumble a quick hello back to me. It was a pretty long time we had been clinging onto each other because Jordan coughed loudly to get my attention back on track to the tall boy and two twins he didn't know.

Once we broke away our faces where bright red, but fuck it. "Jordan this is Emily and her sister Katie. Katie Emily, this is Jordan my best mate." Both girls waves and said their hello's, though I knew Jordan is never up for just 'hellos'

"No needa be shy 'round me, yeah? Bring it in!" Jordan laughed, while squeezing both girls in his arms. I stood there laughing a bit under my breathe because fuck, this is going to be a good night. It's only just begun.

About fifteen minutes later we had arrived at our local pub which we always go to, in celebration or just for a round of drinks, it's a lovely place. All the bartenders know Jordan as well so drinks are pretty much always on the house (especially tonight!) It was pretty crowded and full of fucking smoke, but since where usuals here we always knew to bring some greens since the smoke wasn't usually cigarettes.

"I'm goin' to go grab some drinks for us, go grab a booth ladies?" Jordan questioned still with the same damn smug look on his face. Emily and I nodded our head when Katie interrupted, "Yeah, i'm like going to go with him," making Jordan's smile grow even bigger and they soon where making their way over to the bar before i could even register it was that easy for Jordan tonight?

"So Naomi, tell me what are we celebrating tonight?" Emily questioned me with such a glint in her eyes it made my heart fucking flutter.

"Well Ems, I would tell you, but...it's both Jordan and my news so you're going to have to wai-" before I could even finish my sentence the pub doors burst open with a wild Effy, Cook, Freddie, Thomas and his girlfriend Pandora. Perfect fucking timing right?

"EMILIO, NAOMIKINS MAN, nice to see ya birds, yeah?!" Cook shouted from the doors, quickly making his way over to our booth. "Very nice to see you Cook, have you already fucking drank a gallon of vodka or something!" Emily said in a fit of giggles as we all exchanged hugs. "Yeah well, we did some pre-partying at the flat," Effy replied taking a seat next to Cook.

All of us where getting settled in the booth when Jordan and Katie where making their way back over to us, with Jordan holding a trey full of god nows what and Katie holding three pitchers of beer. Once they sat them down on the table right away it was time to introduce everyone,

"Alright, Emily and Katie this is Effy, who Ems already knows, this is Thomas and his girlfriend Pandora and this is Freddie," everyone exchanged their names and such, as Jordan pulled up two chairs for Katie and himself at the end of the booth.

Jordan started passing around the shot glasses to everyone before he tapped on his shot glass gaining everyone's attention at the table. "Naomi and I have a very special announcement which is why we're all gathered here ya fuckin' cunts," he said making the whole table erupt in laughter. Jordan nodded my way as my que to break the news to everyone.

I slowly rose my my spot, "Well, as some of you may know Jordan and I are writing a book and well...we've gotten a call from a publisher who is one hundred percent interested in publishing OUR book once it's finished!"

"NAI OH MY GOD THAT'S GREAT!" Effy was the first one to say something and when she did she jumped up squeezing my rest of the gang started banging on the table, cheering and congratulating both Jordan and myself. It felt good to have this many people to be proud of me, it felt like a fucking major accomplishment.

"That's fucking amazing," Emily said in my ear once I sat down only a few seconds later I was met with her lips on mine and it felt fucking great. A few minutes later Cook and Effy rose from their seats and made their way to the bar. Jordan kept pouring more pints for the rest of us since we kept downing them in less than three or four minutes, which was cool.

"Blimey! Your hair, it's so red...like...like a lobster right Tommo?" Panda was in a conversation with Thomas and Emily about how she wanted Emily's hair color which just kept making Thomas and Emily laugh harder, I loved it. "NAI," Jordan shouted repetitively across the table at me until I had finally heard and when I looked over his way he had a big fucking bag full of blow. Yes yes yes!

When he was about to offer some to everyone else Effy came over to the table, "So Cook just set up a huge fucking Jager train over at the bar and he insist you all come along and get fucked, yeah? In celebration of my little Naomi." Right when she said that Emily looked straight over at me almost questioning it.

"Fuck yeah, last one at the bar is a light-weight lucy!" Freddie shouted with the rest of the table getting up straight up and practically running over to the bar. I reached and grabbed Ems by the wrist pulling her back down in the booth for a split second.

"That meant nothing I promise. She means how we're good mates that's all."

"I trust you Naomi, you don't need to explain things to me. I trust you okay?"

"Ok, yeah, right."

Emily was the first to close the gap between us capturing my lips in a heart melting kiss. My hand soon my her hip once the kiss had become less innocent and a bit more pervy. My tongue ran along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted almost immediately. "Naomi c'mon theirs only about twenty bombs lef-" Jordan stopped mid sentence as soon as he saw Emily and I snogging.

We both broke away gasping for air when Emily actually noticed him standing there, completely stunned. "We're coming Jordan, fucks sake!" I said making him laugh his ass off, "Right man, just hurry the fuck up! Where celebratin'!" he then ran back over to the bar.

"I think we should get going then? He is right, this is your party!" Emily said while taking my hand in hers, lacing our fingers together. I could so fucking get used to this, I mean i'm with a beautiful girl while getting smashed at my favorite pub with all my best mates and we have some blow for later! Just that thought had me wearing a bright grin all the way over to the bar, which I normally would never do.

And Jordan, Effy and Cook where right the fucking Jager train was huge! Everyone was downing as many as possible though I knew that after at least five you wouldn't remember the whole night. Emily had grabbed two glasses and handed one over to me.

"I'd like to toast to Naomi and Jordan for making such a huge accomplishment, cheers!" Emily said raising her class. One by one the rest of us raised ours along with hers and exchanged a ton of 'cheers!' "3..2...1, FUCKING GO MENTAL!" Cook shouted and we all started chugging our glasses. When I finished mine I grabbed another while Emily, Cook, Effy, Jordan, Katie and Freddie did the same. We did it again and again and I think again?

Thomas and Panda where just laughing and dancing close by since Panda has such a low tolerance, but it's adorable. She was just swaying and not giving a single shit of the other people giving her weird glances for her 'exquisite' dance moves, my god.

Emily was close by my side the whole time downing more and more as we where now sat up at the bar, Cook and Effy made their way outside for a cigarette and i'm not even fucking sure where Jordan and Katie had gone off too, but I know she is in good hands so Emily definitely has nothing to worry about. Which left Freddie chatting up a group of younger looking girls over at the other end of the bar.

"You know, I still haven't given you your congratulations gift Naomis.." Emily slurred in my ear while placing her hand on my thing, sending shivers down my spine.

"Yeah? Well when am I going to get it Ems?

"Well..." it all happened so fast soon enough Emily was dragging my through the crowd of dancing bodies before stopping us in front of the bathroom. She looked at my so fucking seductively I could feel the wetness forming through my knickers.

We knocked once since it was locked and no answer.

We knocked again, no answer

We where about to knock a third time when Katie poked her head out the door, "For christ sake Katie, what are you doing!" Emily shrieked at the sight of Jordan coming up behind her. "I'm doing the great fucking northern run what does it look like i'm doing!" she replied making Jordan's face burn bright red. I couldn't help but laugh my ass off when Panda and Thomas came stumbling over, "Wow! looks like there's a line for making monkey in the bathroom Tommo!"


End file.
